A concrete mixer vehicle is used to transport concrete (e.g., ready mix concrete) from a mixing location (e.g., a concrete batch plant) to a point of use. The concrete mixer vehicle may be a front discharge concrete mixer vehicle or a rear discharge concrete mixer vehicle, which dispense concrete from the front or rear of the vehicle, respectively. An engine is used to move the vehicle, and a fuel system provides fuel to power the engine. Traditionally, the engine combusts diesel fuel to provide an output power. Other concrete mixer vehicles include engines powered by compressed natural gas (CNG). CNG is stored in CNG fuel tanks and provided to the engine to power the vehicle.